Angels and Monsters
by Just A Shpee
Summary: If only the Underworld Army would take a day off, alas, Pit is once again tasked with wiping monsters off the map and destroying the force controlling the uprising. New allies are made, new enemies show their faces, it all comes together in Pit's all new adventure! (Note: NOT FINALIZED. CHANGES MAY BE MADE.)
1. Chapter 1: More than One

_**Hi! People know and think of me as just a shpee, but please, call me "Cell" (don't ask). This is my first ever Fan fiction, and thus, I don't really know how everything works. Please forgive me if I post something the wrong way or anything of the sort. **_

_**Once chapter 2 is posted, I would like anyone who stumbles across this story to inform me if they like it or not. If I receive positive feedback, I will continue to upload. If the feedback I receive is negative, I will gladly accept suggestions on how I could change. I apologize for bombarding you with information here, so, on with the story**_

**The second I opened my eyes; I let out a loud groan. Then immediately wondered why I had groaned in the first place. I stared up at the ceiling of my room. My back ached, my back ached REAL badly. It took a startling amount of effort to sit up, "Huh," I thought, "How could I possibly have hurt my back bad enough that it ached?" I shook my head in an attempt to clear it. I opened my eyes, and shook my head again. I wasn't even IN my room. The startlingly small room I occupied was painted a bright blue on all sides, with a white cloud here and there. I let my head loll onto my chest, and gasped at what I saw. What was I wearing? Some sort or red toga or something, such a bright red it was startling. I scratched my head, and realized that my hair wasn't its usual stringy, natural style. It crossed my mind to look around, and my body obeyed. On my left, a simple (and blue) nightstand. The only item that stood upon the stand was a (whadda ya know, blue) nightstand. My right…whoa. I'd seen myself in mirrors several times, and I know exactly what a look like. My reflection, however, said otherwise. My hair looked like ripples on water, and was a blood red color. Literally, blood red. My eyes, ice-like-blue. My face, why did I look so, "cartoony"? I had the complexion of that angel from, what was it? "Something" Icarus? There was a small window right above me, and a bright ray of sunshine was pounding on my back. I shook my head, "I must be dreaming." I thought. My back, unable to hold myself up anymore, gave way. I crashed onto my pillow (probably blue), and fell asleep; sure that everything would be normal when I woke up.**

** Long story short, I was totally wrong. When I woke up, I sighed in relief, my dream was finally over. I sat up, and withdrew my sigh. Nothing had changed. I tried my back, good. I could move. The small window told me that night has already fallen. I looked over myself, Greek style sandals, gold red chains around my wrists, I felt a headband around my head. Upon further inspection, it was a laurel wreath. A red one, probably because of my red coloring. "A little variation in color wouldn't hurt." I muttered. I sneezed, and I thought I heard a ruffle of feathers behind me. I whirled around, nothing. I heard the rustle again, whirled around, nothing. This repeated a few times, then I got the idea to look over my shoulder. So I did, and once again, was totally shocked. A red pair of wings! RED! AGAIN! "Who designed my clothes?" I was shouting at this point, "Just because my hair suddenly turned red doesn't mean everything I wear has to be red!" When I look back, I actually quite surprised that I wasn't more, well, surprised the fact that I had suddenly sprouted wings. I was simply marveling at my red, feathered appendages. I flapped them once, and a couple of "blood" feathers fluttered to the ground. **

** Some footsteps outside my door made me leap under the covers of the bed. I turned blood red, but ugh, I hate hearing noises when I'm alone. I could feel someone, or something coming in. I don't quite know what I was thinking, but my instincts told me to lunge out and attack. Before I had time to think, my body obeyed, and I found myself jumping out at some sort of tiny soldier with wings on his helmet. My fist made contact with the soldier's helmet, and the helmet shattered. The mini-soldier crashed to the ground, and I did to. I stared at my fist, amazed that I was able to break clean through bronze. My amazement increased as I stared at the matrix style pattern swirling around my now open hand. It had a blue, hi-tech feel to it. I could hear crackling. I tried commanding the power to shift to my foot, and the pattern acknowledged. I tried kicking the wall and accidentally made it cave in. I decided to shift the power to my wings for the time being. I glanced at the half-open door and curiosity took control. I peeked out, and found myself in a residential area of sorts. Houses, apartments, all so compact. I saw no one, the residents must be asleep. The small room I was in was half isolated, in a garden of sorts. The house I resided in looked rather important, even if it was painfully tiny. It occurred to me immediately that I wanted to flee. To get out of here. To find my family, even if they don't recognize me. I tried my wings, they seemed functional. Of course, I wasn't sure if I needed the matrix pattern to stay aloft. I jumped for all I was worth, and flapped my wings. I felt myself soaring into the distance. My journey had begun.**

**Pit**

** "Woooohoooo!" the angel of light whooped as he leaped out Skyworld's doors. **

"**Power of flight activated!" said a faraway voice in Pit's head. **

"**Thanks! I am SO ready for this mission!" Pit's enthusiasm showed in his voice. "Speaking of, what's my task?" His question was soon answered. A small squadron of monoeyes and mics descended on him, eyes and tongues flailing.**

"**Ahem," Palutena's voice contained a touch of annoyance. "The underworld army is attempting to revive itself. Our absence as been taken advantage of."**

"**Ugh, they're so persistent. I'd wish Hades would let his troops take a vacation or something." Pit kicked a monoeye in the pupil and knocked it out of the sky.**

"**About that, Hades isn't the one pulling the strings here. The underworld forces seen to be organizing themselves for the most part. However, I sense another presence guiding them. A godly presence." **

"**What?!" Pit almost ran right into a mic. A few arrows made it burst into hearts. "What god would want to wreck havoc on the world?"**

"**To be honest, I don't know." The Goddess of Light's voice was strung with worry. "The only reason I can fathom for this uprising is if a god wanted ultimate power."**

"**Allright!" Pit regained his enthusiasm in 0 seconds flat. "So my mission is to take them out?"**

"**Yes, but I can sense that they have become much more powerful. The challenges you are about to endure are nothing like you have ever experienced. So, I gathered some help."**

**If you are hinting that you are going to give me centurions earlier than mission 17, that doesn't really count. No offense, but the centurions aren't exactly REAL backup." A mic lashed its tongue out, so Pit chopped the tongue in half. Then he sliced the mic in half.**

"**No, I'm hinting to the fact that I recruited more angels."**

"**Wow! So not all of the other angels got turned to stone by Medusa!" Pit's voice became elated. "I hope they like me! I'll be like, their mentor!"**

"**Um, about that. I, seem to have lost track of them. One got teleported somewhere on the edges of skyworld. The other escaped the other night. He's hiding under the radar. I can't locate him."**

"**Ok, so what's the plan?"**

"**We must track down our help before we attempt anything major. I'm sending you to the mis-teleported one. It will be easier to find the runaway with her on you side."**

"**Oh, so it's a female? Huh…."**

"**Pit, just so you know, I don't think she'll be accepting any dates."**

"**What? I-why would you think I would ever think I would do something like that?" A specknose tossed bombs his way. Pit separated his bow and diced a specknose into bits.**

** "Pit, you've been looking at the personal ads in the newspaper every morning. You should know by now that hardly anything I don't know. I do have an all seeing eye, you know."**

** "Anyways," Pit tried to change the subject. "Where is this missing angel? I don't think she'd be in any particular danger."**

** "Actually, with this sudden rise in underworld ranks, she's prone to an attack. I'm hoping our target isn't in danger."**

** "But you have an all-seeing-eye! Can't you tell is she's in trouble or not?" Pit asked curiously as he impaled a monoeye. **

** "My all-seeing-eye, is, limited, in some ways. I think the name 'all-seeing-eye' isn't totally accurate. Anyways, you're going to have to land now. I see a large group of baddies huddled together. Perhaps we've arrived a bit late. Prepare for ground battle!"**

** "Let's do this!" Pit's sandals screeched onto tile, and the blue light died from his wings. The underworld monsters formed a defensive guard from, well, whatever was behind them. Pit separated his bow, yelled a battle cry, and charged.**

**Marie (pronounced Ma-re)**

** I don't know where I am; I don't know why I'm here. All I see is a bunch a freaky looking noses and eyes floating around me. I have a feeling they're waiting for me to wake up; they're all staring at me. I doubt they mean any good, so I play possum for the time being. For the longest time, nothing happens. They're staring at me; I'm acting like I'm out cold. I see some mouth-monsters, their tongues are huge. I do my best not to shudder. Then, faintly, I think I hear someone else approaching. The things that were watching me turn towards the noise. Some of them combine to form a face, yugh. I sit up, feeling safe. Boy, was I wrong. Something behind me sniffs me. I yelp and spin around. Wow, I'm face to, well, nose. There's a giant version of the nose, mouth, and eyes combined to make a face. It's staring right at me. The mouth sticks its tongue out, and I think "Oh no". "Wait! I'm not actually that tasty!" I scream before it grabs and shoves me through its puffy yellow lips.**

**Pit**

** "Rahh!" A monomicnose flew off the platform. "Haiyah!" A charge shot smacked a mic in the face. A monoeye flew around wildly, an arrow impaled in its tentacles. Pit was having the time of his life, "I'd forgotten how exhilarating fighting was!" he cried happily. **

** "Look, I know you haven't done this in a long time, but don't forget our goal: to find that other angel." Palutena's voice reminded him.**

** "Right, commencing operation 'Lost Angel'!" Pit yelled. He broke through the ranks of monsters, slicing and shooting a path through. He chopped one final specknose into slices, and came face to face with another one. Another, GIANT one. "Whoa, how did that monomicnose get so, HUGE?"**

** "As I said, there's another god pulling a few strings. I wouldn't be surprised if this monstrosity was courtesy of whoever he or she is."**

** "MMMmmmMMMmmmMMMmmPPPpPPPpPPHhhhhhhHhhhhHHHH!" A complaining voice came from within the mega mic.**

** "Aw, man! Don't tell me the other angel got eaten!" Pit complained as he readied a charge shot.**

** "Actually, the correct term is 'swallowed'. Eaten would be if the angel had decomposed thanks to the mic's bodily fluids." Palutena had the voice of a college professor.**

** "Huh, ok, anyways, let's go, you oversized freak face! I am Pit! Servant of Palutena, goddess of light and I wi-AAHHHH!" The last part was thanks to the giant monoeyes firing their lasers. Pit scooted to the side and released his charge shot, cracking the specknose's glasses. The mic whipped its tongue out, but Pit simply dodged and counterattacked.**

** "Once we separate them, focus on the mic. We need that angel alive." Palutena went full "master mode".**

** "Can do!" Pit said confidently as the specknose sneezed 2 gigantic bombs his way. Pit maneuvered around the lit fuses and performed a nasty uppercut on the mic's chin. The mic popped right off the specknose and belched out a wet and unconscious female angel. She flew threw the air like a bullet, and landed right on top of Pit. "Aww," Pit whined, wiping mic drool off of his clothes. "This is my only dry tunic!"**

** "Stop fussing over your clothes, the enemy isn't dead yet." Palutena's voice rang in his head. Right on cue, the monose and mic recovered and didn't look too thrilled. The specknose sneezed out bombs, but when Pit tried to run past them the monoeyes shot their lasers at the bombs to detonate them instantly.**

** "Urgh," Pit rose to his feet and activated tirelessness. He then proceeded to circle the monose, whaling away at it. The mic tried to stop him, but was dodged over and over again. "And then there were three!" Pit yelled triumphantly as the moneyes and specknose burst apart. He then whipped around and stabbed the giant mic, making it burst into hearts.**

** "When they're together, a monomicnose is quite powerful. Now that they're split up, it should be much easier for you." Palutena spoke eagerly.**

** "You can say that again!" Pit threw down a mega laser, which disintegrated the specknose into snot-covered ashes. He focused down a monoeye and diced it into soup size chunks. The last monoeye tried to flee, but a few arrows cut it down. "Victory!" Pit cried triumphantly. He struck a pose, "Aw yeah!". He turned around to discover that the other angel had come to. He turned bright red. The other angel was giving him a look that showed astonishment, admiration, and confusion. She began to clap, slowly. Pit bowed, "Thank you, thank you!".**

**Marie**

** What was I supposed to say? I wake up to see an angel, of all things, defending me from a giant deformed face that probably was the culprit for my soggy clothes. I couldn't do anything but just watch him totally destroy every last part of that face, while he shouted battle cries galore. His pose at the end was kinda goofy, and I knew he thought no one was watching. When he turned around to face me, his face turned as red as a strawberry. I clapped, what else would I have done? I doubt saying, "Wow, you're an angel!" would have been a good idea. A few seconds later, once I realize that I'm clapping like an idiot, I say, "Wow, you're an angel!". Then I facepalmed.**

** "Yes, I am an angel. And by the looks of it, you are too." the angel dressed in white spoke rather calmly.**

** I couldn't quite comprehend what he had just said. "No." I mumbled, "No, YOU are the angel." I insist. All he does his grin.**

** "Look behind you," he says. "I think your wings will beg to differ." I do as he says, and gasp. He's right, I do have wings. I try to shuffle away from them, and then realize that they're attached to my back. My cheeks turn a bright scarlet.**

** "You know," the light angel adds with a smirk, "Angels don't usually try and run away from their body parts." I turn to him, slightly offended.**

** "Oh, I'm sorry. I suppose I supposed to be attacked by an army of monsters, get swallowed whole my some sort of horrendous thing, get saved by a freaking ANGEL of all things, and then supposed to find out I have wings and am an angel myself and think that's its no big deal at all. Well I'm sorry, but that's not how the world works. I am cold, wet, tired, and very much want to go home thank you very much!" I manage to chock all that out in one breath. I look at the other angel, but he seems distracted. "Hey," I snap my fingers in an attempt to get his attention. "Hey, are you listening?" His expression slowly turns from attentive, to surprised, then to worry.**

** "Ok, Lady Palutena. I'll tell her." He turns towards me, his face solemn. "I'm sorry I acted like that, my name's Pit. Nice to meet you." He sticks out his hand, so I get up and shake it.**

** "My name's Marie." I reply. "And if you don't mind, I should probably be looking for my family, they're probably worried."**

** "Actually, about that…." Pit kicked a pebble across the platform. "I talked with Lady Palutena, and she told me that your hometown was ransacked by the underworld army. No survivors." The words hit me like a train. I collapse, in shock.**

** "No, no, no," I repeat to myself. For a long time, all I say is "no". I don't care how long I say it; I don't care if Pit thinks I'm an idiot. Tears well up in my eyes, and I lay on the ground, weeping. Pit does his best to comfort me.**

** "Don't worry, it'll be fine. Really. You're going to be living with us now. C'mon, it'll be fun." He lifted me back up onto my feet and hugged me. I would have objected, but I didn't have the strength to push him away. "We're ready to go back, Lady Palutena." A beam of light envelops us, and we shoot into the sky.**

_** Ok, just saying, I am NOT Marie. Nor am I female, just wanted to clear that up. By the time I post this (and chapter 2), I will probably be in the process of writing chapter 3. Again, I truly hope you liked this chapter. I took while to make, but I'm proud of it. This was my first ever fanfiction (or at least the first chapter), and if I did something wrong, feel free to tell me in a review (IN A POLITE MANNER). This has been "Just a Shpee", thanks for reading.**_


	2. Chapter 2: Un-friendly Fire

_** Ok, so I have no idea how I did this, but I wrote my previous chapter in all bold. I'm not going to make the same mistake, but at the start of every chapter, I will talk as myself. Anyways, I will be accepting reviews after this chapter is posted. I hope my previous masterpiece was accepted well, and I hope the same for this one. Thank you, and please enjoy.**_

Marie

So I'm an angel. I have to say; I'm a whole lot less surprised that I thought I would be. My wings were brown, with a touch of black. The stark opposite of my hair, which was black with a touch of brown. Experimentally, I flap my wings, sending a bunch of feathers to the ground. I thought Palutena was talking to me, but to be honest, I was totally zoned out. So I was technically dead, that's great. I'd heard that angels became angels out their big hearts; I guess that I was real nice in my mortal life. I don't know how, but I suddenly snap back into the reality.

"Would you like to go with Pit on his next mission?" Palutena cocked her head. "That's one of the reasons why you're here: to help Pit on his missions." I considered this. Then shook my head.

"Nah, I'd rather stay here and recover for now. Plus, I kinda want to see what a mission is like before going on one." Pit looked a bit downcast.

"Aw, I was hoping you say yes." He kicked at the ground, then immediately perked up. "Well, that's ok. You'll be able to see the MASTER in action!" He struck a pose. I snickered. "Anyways, I'll be taking the Meteor Bow. We must take down the Underworld army!"

"Huh?" It was my turn to cock my head.

"Oh, that's right. Marie, the Underworld army, have you heard of them? Whether you have or haven't, you have been recruited to defeat them. You, along with Pit here and one other angel will bring peace to the Earth." Palutena smiled. "The whole world is counting on you, and Pit, and the other angel who we are yet to contact. Actually, contacting the other angel is what Pit's next mission is."

"O-kayyyyyyyyy…so my guess is that Pit is going to be looking for the 'other angel" Palutena nodded. She then turned to Pit.

"Are you ready to move out, Pit?" Pit pumped his fist.

"Aw, yeah!"

"Ok then, Pit, get to the deployment gate. Marie, follow me." Palutena gestured towards a temple of sorts, upon further inspection, the temple had a single birdbath of water inside. "This is what I use to keep track of Pit during his missions." She explained. "I call it my 'all-seeing-eye', take a look." I peered into the clear water, and suddenly, an image of Pit materialized. He was in a dark room. "Pit, I've located our target." Palutena called into the birdbath. "Just choose your intensity and it's go time!"

"Intensity?" I wondered aloud.

Palutena's response was prompt. "Simply put, intensity is essentially the difficulty. In Skyworld, our currency is hearts. You can bet hearts to raise the difficulty, and you will get more hearts back as a reward. You can also pay hearts to lower the difficulty, but you will get less back as a consequence."

"Ah," I said. "That's actually pretty cool."

**Pit**

Pit rubbed his chin, wondering what intensity he should play on. He eventually decided on 5.0. Not too difficult, but not too extreme. He took a giant sack of hearts out of nowhere and dumped the corresponding amount. "I'm ready!" he called to Lady Palutena. A door opened across from him, and he leaped out of it, shouting a "Woohooo!" as blue light spread across his wings.

"I've located the other angel, his name is 'Cell'." Palutena spoke to him in his mind.

"Cell'? That's an, odd name." Pit said, interested.

"There's a reason to that, but I'll save that story for a later date. What I can tell you right now is that he can fly by himself." Pit felt a stab of jealousness. "Don't worry though, I'm confident that you'll be able to handle him."

"Self-flyer or not, I'll still prevail!" Pit shouted enthusiastically. His enthusiasm quickly dissipated when he heard Palutena gasp.

"Pit, look out! In the clouds!" Palutena warned. Right on queue, something came flying at him, brandishing a sword. "What is it made of, the Matrix?" Worry quickly became confusion.

"Whoa!" Pit barley got out of the way as the sword slashed at where he had once been. He tried to retaliate, but got knocked back by a blast of energy. He cleared his head, and saw a blood red angel staring at him. As soon as they made eye contact, "Cell" surrounded his wings in the same Matrix pattern of his sword and booked it. "Wait!" Pit called out, spreading his own wings and giving chase. A Mexican/Spanish theme began playing (What? I like Dark Pit.). Pit launched a charge shot, but Cell simply deflected it off his sword. He then pointed the tip at Pit, and the blade detached, headed straight for the angel of light. Pit managed to dodge, and let loose a few more shots. "Wait!" he yelled again, "Don't run, I need to talk to you!" The red-winged swords-angel frowned, then turned away. When he turned back around, he let loose 3 large energy waves similar to that of a wave angler. The blade of his sword had somehow reattached itself. 2 of the waves hit their mark, slightly annoying the white angel. "Come on! I just want to talk."

Without even turning to face his attacker, Cell spoke in an annoyed, dark tone. "First of all, lay off, I'm going somewhere. Second of all, why do you need to talk to me? Third of all, I have a name that you somehow seem to know. Call me by it."

"We need you." Pit pleaded. "The underworld army had risen once again, they're gonna destroy the world is we don't stop them, and we need your help."

"Destroy the world? Not my problem, it's not like the world treated me fair anyways."

"Hey Pit," Palutena whispered in his ear. "I think you should tell him this." She muttered something that made Pit's blood run cold.

"Ok, I'll tell him." He told her. He turned to face back towards Cell, only to get smacked it the face by the flat part of his sword blade.

"Fighting rule number 4, never take your eyes off your opponent!" Cell taunted.

Pit put one hand over his eye and yelled, "Your parents were killed by the underworld army and so was your entire village!" Cell stopped mid-charge and smirked.

"You think that will win me over?" Cell snorted. "There's a reason I have no care for the world. Do you know how I was treated? People laughed at me, I was jumped mugged all the time, other kids pushed me around and teachers acted like I didn't even exist." he spat. "To hell with them, and my parents? Monsters. They yelled at me like I was a microphone, they beat me even when I acted nice; I was a cook, maid, worker, and parent at the age of 8. It's time I lived life free, not a servant." and with that, he charged. Pit separated his bows and engaged his blood-red opponent. Pit met Cell's first swing head on, making a loud "Chiiiiiing" noise. Pit fired 5 shots; with only one hitting it's mark. Cell retaliated with energy waves in the shape of a cross. Pit chuckled at the easy-to-dodge attack, then abruptly stopped chuckling when he got hit with an energy wave in he shape of a plus. Pit called down a special attack, pelting Cell with arrows.

"You used to be a matrix-harnessing angel, but then you took an arrow in the knee!" Pit taunted as Cell complained about an arrow that had scraped his knee. Cell brought the blade of his matrix-sword to his forehead, and fired a short-lived but "hurty" laser. "Lady Palutena!" Pit yelled at the sky. "Could use some help here!"

"Right, sorry about that Pit." Palutena transmitted. Four recovery orbs floated his way. He absorbed three, but Cell swooped in and stole one.

"Hey!" Pit complained.

"Aw, come on!" Cell retorted. "Ever heard of sharing?"

"What would YOU know about sharing, you bleeding heart?"

"Everything, considering that I was forced to share everything I owned with my jerk parents!"

"Are you sure that you aren't the jerk here?"

"Hey, I'm the one just trying to live life! You were the one who just came out of nowhere demanding that I work for you!" Pit found it hard to argue with that. "So please, just GO, AWAY!" A giant shockwave emerged from Cell's chest, blasting the light angel back. The hard look on Cell's face lessened a tad. "Don't you sometimes commit actions that you could take back?" His face hardened again. "Well I don't. I have no need to repay the world, in fact, the world should be repaying me?" he screamed and sprouted electrical whips from his hands. He swung them towards Pit. One missed its mark, the other hit hard. It wrapped around Pit's wings, paralyzing them. No longer having the ability to use his wings, Pit plummeted to Earth with a scream.

"Pit!" Palutena cried. "I'm pulling you out of there!"

"Please aaaaAAAaAAAAaaand thank yooOOOooooOoouuuUUu!" Pit tried to say. A beam of light enveloped him, and in a flash, he was lying on the floor of a temple. Palutena and Marie stood over him. Palutena in relief, Marie in disappointment. She shook her head.

"And I thought I was going to see the hero in action." She said, half mockingly, half sadly.

_** I want to talk about a lot of things here, but unfortunately, I only have so much time. First of all, school is a big part of my life. It takes up so much of my time that I hardly have a chance to write stories. Don't expect a consistent update in fan fictions, I'm only human. I also wrote these stories at night, so expect a few spelling mistakes (unless I wish to proofread before I upload) Second of all, I really like Dark pit as a character, so Cell might be influenced a bit by him (hence the guitar theme). Cell also seems to be the opposite of real life me. I am so lucky to have a caring family and friends. Third, I would love reviews for my stories. Positive reviews will encourage me to add on new chapters, and maybe even start a new series. If you want to be negative, at least give me criticism that can help me improve my writing.**_


End file.
